Misuto
Appearance Misuto usually wears a simple gray cloak that covers his entire body up to his neck and below that a gray tunic and shorts for clothing. He has gray hair, which he claims to be natural when really it isn't, honestly being dyed and his original hair color being chestnut brown just to spite his parents, his eyes are a pale green as his skin isn't the tannest, but not really pale either. He is a little short stacked, and he absolutely hates it when people comment on his height or age negatively. In addition to his cloak he occasionally wears a hood to cover his face so he isn't seen and people can't put a face to the name on his HP bar. Personality When he was originally trapped in the game, he found that the world had crashed down like most, however, he had honestly gotten over it quickly, realizing that for a small part, being trapped was kind of a good thing, he forget about his past life of sorrow and lonesomeness and live in a fantasy world, not really intending to stay, but secretly enjoying some of it. He harbors a deep hatred for it in some aspects also, and he has learned how to survive the game by adapting socially. He is usually seen alone, and has yet to join a guild, but still is open to the idea, and realizes teamwork is necessary in the game. Just not keen on meeting new people. He's also very intelligent and strategic for his age, an attribute that's kept him alive he uses gossip, trickery and intelligence to find the best resources. He can be called as 'manipulative', but is nowehre near the deranged level of a PKer. Bio (Previous History) Before being trapped in SAO, Misuto lived a life like normal children in the city of Tokyo. He lived with a caring mother and father, as well as an older brother, and lived his life in a medium sized apartment. However, as time went on, he naturally became attracted to video games, they were an escape from the full world he had been stuck with and he despised that he couldn't have a more interesting life, saving princesses, killing monsters, and developed this mentality until the age of 8, when he even started bringing games to school. His family had become boring to him, so had everything else and he felt unsatisfied with life after his older brother had died while fighting for the Japanese Air Force as an engineeer in an accident concerning maintenence with a plane, unfortunately dying and leaving the whole family mourning to which Misuto has been scorned and thusly has problems with being close to people, especially males older then him who pose 'older brother' roles often. Yes, he had become a gamer like the many who joined SAO blindly and of course bought the nerve gear and the game, sadly being trapped. Current History More recently Misuto had become a front liner in the game of Sword rt Online and Currently resides in the top floor, Floor 45 and was apart of the group who took down floor 40's Boss, Kaiser the Fire Serpent. Also, most recently has joined teh Dark Souls Guild and went on the Dungeon in Floor 45 near Dragon's Tear River, known as Serpent's Run with Joey, another player, and gained an item made out of Mermaid's Scales that helps the user breathe underwater longer, known as the 'Mermaid's Breath Ring'. Abilities & Skills In Sword Art Online, Misuto has a variety of skills Normal Skills Musical Instrument-He can play the flute, not much use. Sewing- Used to see and fix his clothes and armour. Equipment Appraisal- Uses to appraise equipment, it's value and effectiveness. Tool Appraisal-Uses to appraise tools and it's value as well as effectiveness. Cooking-Uses to combine food and eat it to survive in a variety of forms and shapes. Two Handed Scythe- Misuto prides himself on his use of the scythe, a rather rare and unorthodox weapon in the world of SAO that little number of people use, it still remains his main weapon, hwoever he posseses other weapons. Trifecta: (3 hit) Attacks opponent with scythe by slicing at them three times. Slash: (1 hit) A simple slash at the opponent with his scythe from the side. Block: (1 hit) Blocks against the opponent with scythe or long sword using the base of the scythe or the metal of the sword, (note, not as effective as with a shield.) Hooked: (2 hit combo) User uses his scythe and grabs the opponent with it by hooking him and pulling him forwards to him and using a concealed dagger To stab them. (Also could be used with a long sword) Disarm: (2 hit combo) Uses the scythe on the user to strike twice, slicing at each arm of the opponent to make them hopefully drop their weapon. One Handed Straight Sword- Jab: (1 hit) A jab at the opponent with the long sword. One Handed Dagger- Sneak Attack: (1 hit) Uses concealed dagger to attack opponent by surprising them although seeming unarmed Blade Throwing- Throw: (1 hit) uses throwing knife to attack opponent from one direction. Double Tap: (1 hit, Possibly 2 hit) uses throwing knives to attack the opponent by throwing one knife head on and throwing another from another direction to attack from multiple directions. Hiding- Sneak Attack: (1 hit) Uses concealed dagger to attack opponent by surprising them although seeming unarmed Familiar Communication Unique Skills Grim Reaper's Vengeance The user activated the buff and creates a change in the user's appearance. The hair of the user turns black and they eyes turn gray, and the armor of the user turns black also. The effect of the buff is that is triples he users attack speed, doubles their strength and of course increases the amount of damage to a target. However, in this instance of major offense, the player can be susceptible to any attack as effectively as normal."The user also loses a massive amount of defense in return for strength and attack speed. The buff will only last for two minutes before the skill ends. When it ends, the user gains a 50% decrease in movement speed for the next 20 seconds. The only requirements for the skill are a' Scythe, besides that unknown.' ''- Description from User's Hadbook in Sword Art Online. The buff's origins remain unknown, however Misuto aquired the buff while in Floor 45 while he was exploring, however besides that it is unclear as to what a Player must do to achieve the Skill. However Misuto remains the only player in SAO existence to have aquired the skill.